It's a Wonderful Existance
by Crismebella
Summary: Twilight meets It's a Wonderful Life, a movie about a man who thinks he is a failure and everyone would be better off if he had never been born an angel show him how he changed peoples lives for the better by being his ordinary self Rosalie meets an angel
1. Chapter one

**It's a Wonderful Existence**

**It's a Wonderful Life meets Twilight**

**Merry Christmas!**

**This is my holiday rerun of this story.**

**This is based on the movie; It's a Wonderful Life starring Jimmy Steward. This is my version starring Rosalie.**

**The underlined words are borrowed from the movie script.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or It's a Wonderful Life, but because of Him I have one.**

Chapter 1

"Father, please help my daughter. She seems so lost this season. I don't know what to do for her."

"God, Grandda says you listen. Please help my auntie, she's so sad and I know it's because of me. So help her, if you will, not to be so sad."

"If you're there God, please help my sister."

"Please! Someone help my wife!"

"Hello, Joseph," said a deep kind gentle voice.

"Trouble?" another voice, Joseph, asked.

"Looks like we'll have to send someone down." The gentle voice answered. "A father asking for help."

"Who?" Joseph asked.

"Carlisle Cullen," the voice told him.

"The vampire?" Joseph questioned, surprised.

"Yes."

"But we're never help one before." Said Joseph, confused

"Because one has not asked for help before."

"But a…" Joseph began then stopped his protest.

"He is faithful. That's all I need."

"Yes, sir." Joseph agreed.

"It's his daughter he prays for."

"Which one, sir?" Joseph asked.

"Rosalie."

"Oh, Rosalie," Joseph said understandingly. "She has reached her crucial night. You're right."

"We'll have to send someone down immediately. Clarence."

"Clarence? Sir?" questioned Joseph, shocked.

"Yes, Clarence is just what this girl needs."

"Are you sure, sir?" Joseph asked still surprise by the choice. "He's only had that one success."

"Yes, with George Bailey, I know – he'll do just fine, doing that again."

"Are you sure, sir?" Joseph question again. "Because, you know, sir, he's got the I.Q. of a rabbit."

"Yes, but the faith of a child."

"Yes, sir." Joseph finally agreed to the choice.

"Joseph, send for Clarence."

"You sent for me, sir." Another voice joined a soft, sweet, almost child-like but that of an older adult voice.

"Yes, Clarence." The gentle voice answered.

"Oh! Sir!" Clarence cried.

"A young woman down on earth needs our help. I wish for you to do what you do best."

"Oh sir, yes sir!" Clarence promised.

"Good," the voice approved. "I'll leave Joseph to explain."

"Splendid!" Clarence said then asked "Is she sick?".

"No. worse. She is discouraged." Joseph began.

"Oh, dear."

"She is now debating whether to continue as is or going to the Volturi to throw away God's greatest gift."

"Oh, dear, dear! Her life! I don't have time to dress. What are they wearing now?"

"You have time to get acquainted with Rosalie Hale Cullen." Joseph interrupted Clarence's babbling.

"Rosalie Hale!" Clarence exclaimed. "Isn't she a –"

"Yes."

"So that's why she would go to the Volturi to end her life. – But she's not alive!"

"She exist, Clarence." Joseph told him. "And He wants her continued existence."

"Yes, yes. Of course, of course."

"Good, now watch."

"Watch?"

"If you're going to help the child, you want to know something about her, don't you?"

"Well, naturally, of course, I…" Clarence stuttered.

"Well, keep your eyes open…" Joseph began. "See the town?"

"Where? I…I don't see a thing." Clarence cried, worried. "Oh, there. Now I see."

"Good!" Joseph told him.

"Thank-you." Clarence said, pleased at the praise.

"Pay Attention."

A/N: If you do not know _It's a Wonderful Life_ became a Christmas classic after many years when it began to be shown on television. For a while there, there wasn't a night or day that passed that it wasn't air. I remember it being on three different channels at three different times one night. Now it is owned by NBC, I think, and they only show it once or twice during the Christmas season. I, however, will be following the old tradition and rerunning this story once it is all posted many times.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Wonderful Existence**

_**It's a Wonderful Life **_**meets**_** Twilight**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

**This is based on the movie; ****It's a Wonderful Life**** starring Jimmy Steward. This is my version starring Rosalie.**

**The bold words are borrowed directly from the Breaking Dawn. The rest is a summary of the back story of Rosalie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or ****It's a Wonderful Life****, but because of Him I have one.**

Chapter 2

Clarence settle back to watch Rosalie's life. As he did the clouds parted and the small city became clearer. The focus narrowed to a modest neighborhood on a quiet street. It narrowed further to a single house that was a _bit more_ than the rest of the homes on that street. It was a well maintained house, much better than the others on the street. The paint was fresh, the path ways unbroken, the flowers lush and the lawn full and green. Much money was spend to keep it that way and in those hard times it was surprising to say the least.

Clarence than noticed the young woman on the front porch slipping from a frosty glass of lemonade.

"Is that Miss Cullen?" he asked Joseph.

"Yes," replied, "but her name is still only Hale at this time."

"Oh yes, of course" Clarence mumbled, embarrassed about his mistake. "Why are we starting here, Joseph? Are you not going to show me her childhood?"

"Although her childhood helped form her feelings that her looks were the only thing she had to offer. These images will show that also and how it developed into her need to be the prettiest." Joseph explained.

"Oh," said Clarence as if he understood.

"You don't need to see those when these will show you better." Joseph told him.

"Oh!" understanding now. As they watched the images continue to roll pass. They watched her mother and father favoring her over her younger brothers. Watched her parents parade her in front of all the young and sometimes no so young _rich_ men of the town. They watched other people treated her differently as she grew older and even more beautiful. They watched how young or old, rich or poor, male or female, people seem to just want to be near her. Just to look at her as if she was a lovely painting or a master's statute of a goddess. Clarence took notice of the fact that these people didn't want to talk with her, just glaze upon her. He watched as her mother send her to her father's office with his lunch and she met Royce King and how like the rest he seem to be captivated by her beauty. She seemed indifferent to him until she realized that her parents wanted this match.

"This is when the Cullens first met Rosalie. Rosalie was jealous of their beauty until she saw that they shy away from attention, so she quickly stopped worrying about them." Joseph explained to Clarence.

Rosalie looked to her mother. "Why do I have to go this dinner, Mother? Isn't it just going to be a business dinner?"

"No," she answered her daughter, which caused Rosalie to give her another look. "Well, yes, but Mr. King is hoping to be subtle about it. He wants to welcome Dr. and Mrs. Cullen while showing how well the bank is doing during these hard times."

"And there by show them how well the bank could do for them." Rosalie smirked.

"Yes, exactly." Her mother continued. "Also Mrs. Cullen's younger brother will be there; perchance you'll make a new friend."

"Mother, he is younger than me…"

"Only by a year, dear." She interrupted.

"Still." Rosalie smiled slyly at her mother, "I thought you favored Royce."

"Well, of course, if Royce is interested by all means – but a lady should always keep her options open."

"Especially if there's a chance they'll come into money one day." Rosalie agreed.

Rosalie stood beside her mother as the Cullens were introduced. They are all very beautiful she thought. Almost unbelievable so, although Mrs. Cullen, Esme, is more beautiful than me she carries herself in such a way that hides it. Rosalie frowned at the beautiful boy when she found that he was staring at her but not as most boys did, in awe of her beauty but as if he found her lacking.

Esme never left her husband's side, nor he hers of course, but Edward also seemed to put himself between his sister and other men.

"Why is that, sir?" Clarence asked.

"Esme's first husband was not a nice man." Joseph stated mildly. Then as if realizing that he was understating it and Clarence needed to understand. "Charles abused her, no that word is not enough. He brutalized her before he went away to war and when he returned he was worse. She accepted this because that was the way she was taught to expect from life but when she discovered she was with child she knew that a child did not deserve this life. She left her husband and made a new life for herself but alas it was not to be. Her son die a few days after his birth and in her despair she tried to take her own life by jumping from a cliff. They took her to the hospital morgue even though she breathed still and there Carlisle found her again. He had met her once ten years before when she broke her leg and he was the one to set it. He took her to his home and changed her. It took a time and a great deal of trust but they married."

"Oh that is so wonderful." Clarence cried. Joseph gave him a funny look but understood that Clarence meant the happy ending.

"Yes, but she still shied away from strangers because she fears – fears that she'll do harm or that they will even knowing she has nothing to fear from humans now.

"Oh the poor dear."

"Edward also helps by acting as a barrier between her and people but he too shied away from people."

As they talked the cloud drifted over the town before parting again and Clarence could see the town again. This time he saw a park on a sunny day. The view became clearer, focusing on a beautiful young woman, Rosalie. She was smiling down into a carriage and the curly hair little boy laying in it.

"There is Miss Hale." Joseph pointed out.

"Is that her baby?" Clarence asked.

"No, that is her friend, Vera's little boy."

"He's a cutie."

"Yes, he is but pay attention to the man with Rosalie."

Rosalie was speaking when Clarence looked back to the view.

"…pick him up?" he heard her ask.

"Yes, of course Rosalie." He heard Vera answer.

"He such a cutie." Rosalie smiled at the baby and tickled him under his chin. He grinned at her showing huge dimples in both cheeks. Rosalie laughed at how cute he was. Turning to the man beside her, she showed him the baby's smiling face. "Isn't he a doll?" she laughed joyfully. She didn't see but Vera did the look of boredom on his face. Vera wasn't sure who the look was for her baby or her friend. She couldn't get her friend away from him but she could her baby. She took the baby from Rosalie saying as she did.

"We have been out in the sun far too long." She tucked him to carriage. "Time to head home for a nap." Vera straightened and looked at the couple before her. "Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, about that," Royce began with false regret. "I'm afraid I won't be able to make it."

"Royce!" Rosalie protested.

"I'm sorry darling, but some associates from Atlanta are coming up for a very important meeting. This was the only time they could make it up."

"Very well," Rosalie said, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Vera. We won't be able to come, some other time perhaps."

"Darling, it just going to be a bunch of men talking business into the night, very boring for you." Royce pulled Rosalie into his arms and lightly kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go to Vera's without me?"

"Please, please." Clarence begged. "Do we have to see the rest?"

"No." Joseph said quietly and the vision before them changed to Rosalie alone, laying in the street.

They watched as a blur became Carlisle, as he fell to his knees beside her. They watch as his hands blurred in his desperate attempt to save her life. He would bind a wound only to discover more and as he tried to stop the bleeding from the open wounds on her body he knew that there even more damage inside her body. He realized that even if dare to run to the hospital at full vampire speed he still would not arrive in time to save her. He stared at her face, still beautiful in spite of the injury done it. He swallowed as he came to a decision. Gently as he could but still knowing he was causing her great pain he picked up her and ran swiftly home.

They watched silently as Carlisle burst into his home startling his wife. He didn't stop but carried Rosalie to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He looked at his wife and he saw that she had understood what had happen to Rosalie. Their eyes met and his begged hers to understand what he was about to do and why. She met them understanding all and nodded her approval. Carlisle once again stared at that beautiful damage face for a moment then leaned over her to do what he planned.

He straightened after licking the last bite sealed to find Esme there with a pail and a large glass of water. Smiling gratefully at her, he took the pail and turned away to empty his stomach of any blood he may have accidentally swallowed. He then took the glass of water to wash the rest of remaining blood away. By the time he finish, Rosalie had began to scream and begged to be killed to stop the pain.

They watched as Carlisle sat beside Rosalie telling her how sorry his was for the pain but that it would only last for a while longer then afterward she would never be hurt like that again. He explained what he was, that Esme and Edward were the same and soon the transformation would be done and she too would be a vampire. He told her how they lived, how they feed only from animals not humans and how that allowed them to live as humans and let them stay in one area for years instead of just days that most stayed. He hoped that she would decide to stay with the family but if she wanted she was free to go.

And they watched as Rosalie got a handle on being a vampire and as she got angry over the fact that Royce and the others had done this to her but they had gotten off scot free. They watch how Rosalie worried for her friend, Vera when her husband was being looked at for her disappearance. She begged Edward to somehow help him and Edward went to the police and told them he had seen Vera's husband helping the owner of an out of state car change her flat tire. Which is what he was doing but the owner could not be found. But now that someone other than his wife had seen him do it too they take him off the suspect list.

Rosalie realized that no one was going to suspect Royce let alone voice that he may have done anything. Besides, he had all those associates from Atlanta to give him alibi. If she wanted justice then she was going to get it for herself.

"It's not justice, Rosalie." Edward said to her, pulling back into the room. She sharply pulled her arm out of his hand. Edward grimace in the knowledge that he should not have put his hand on her, especially in anger. "It's revenge." He argued.

"Is it?" she question back. "Is there any chance, any at all that they will face what they have done if I don't do it?" she waited for answer but there was none because they both knew it to be true.

"Oh my goodness, she killed all those men." Clarence whispered, shocked.

"Yes." Joseph agreed softly

"But…but…" Clarence didn't know what to say, she had murdered but…

Joseph didn't know what to tell him, in spite of what she had done, her continued existence was wanted and it was up to them to see that she wanted to continue to exist.

They watched as the Cullen moved to small town in Tennessee. They watched as Rosalie went hunting by herself, traveling over a hundred miles in less than hour. They watched as she discovered the man and bear wrestling and waited while she watched the man losing the battle. She caught a glance of the man's face and it was dark curly hair that made her come forward and rescue him from the bear but it was the dimples that deepen in his cheeks as he grimace in pain that made her carry him home for Carlisle to save him for her. They watch Emmett treat her as if she was the most vital thing in the world to him not because she was beautiful but because she was Rosalie. They watched as Emmett help heal not all by most of her wounds, some only she could heal. They watched as she did not.

They watched as Alice and Jasper joined the family. They watched Rosalie develop a close relationship with Jasper over their mutual desire to bug the hell out of Edward. They watched as a sisterly relationship develop with Alice as she taught her how to be more womanly and about making yourself look the best of everyone. They watched as she declared Jasper her twin and Alice as her sister at the next town they moved to.

It saddened them to watch as she fought with her family over whether Bella should be a part of the family. They watched as she and Emmett spend most of the summer in Africa to avoid Bella and Edward. They watched as the family moved away from Forks, leaving Bella behind. They watched Rosalie as she watched her family falling apart in front of her eyes. Edward so lost without Bella that he spend months just sitting in the dark and when he finally moved it was to leave and hunt for Victoria to keep Bella safe. Jasper so depressed with what he had done that he couldn't face the rest of the family so he spend most of his time either studying at school or in his room. And of course Alice was with Jasper until together they went to find out about what her family had done to her. With Edward and both Alice and Jasper gone, Esme was sad that her children were gone and worrying about Bella. This was worst then when they had that human in their life, if only there was some way for them all to get over this human and get back to normal. Then one day it seemed that way had come, Alice had announced that Bella had jumped from a cliff and she hadn't seen her come back up. She was dead! Now Edward needed to be told and everything would go back to the way it was. But no one wanted to tell Edward over the phone, after Alice got back from helping Charlie with his lost then the plan was to find Edward and bring him home. This was not quick enough for Rosalie. She kept calling Edward to tell him, not realizing the deep feeling he had for the mere human.

They watched as Rosalie and the rest waited for three days for something from Alice, Bella or Edward. They watched as she understood the not only the depth of Edward's feelings for Bella but that of Bella's for Edward. She now could see that Bella would protect this family even to the cost of her own life. She still could not, would not agree to her choice of becoming a vampire, she now knew that the choice was Edward, not living forever; because without Edward there was no life.

They watched as Rosalie protected Bella from the unknown threat without too much protest. They watched her battle the newborns to protect not only her family but humans in the town and those wolves but those under protest. They watched as she help Alice and Esme plan Edwards and Bella's wedding if not cheerfully without any ill will. They watched Rosalie play the piano for Bella's walk down the aisle. They watched Rosalie watch the happy couple float around the wedding reception then leave on their honeymoon. Then they watched…

"**Hello?" her voice like golden wind chimes.**

"**Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."**

They watched as she protected Bella and the baby from those she thought would do the baby harm. They winced at how sometimes she seem indifferent to Bella and only worried about the baby but they knew she care for Bella too. They saw it in the tenderness and gentleness that she handled Bella with. Her words and action toward Edward and other may make it look as if she was after the baby but she truly did not want a baby at the cost of her brother and new sister. They watched as she let Jacob push her out of the room when it looked like she might lose her control. None but them seem to realize that that was the first time a man touch her in violence since that night and she allowed it. They watched her struggle to regain her control. They saw how it had frightened her that desire, that intense thirst. But she gain her control and entered the room in time to take care of the baby until such time Bella awoke and she was sure that Bella would there to welcome her daughter in three days.

They watched as Emmett and her prepared to leave and search for witness when the family understood what Alice's message meant. They watched as they found witnesses and convinced them to go to Forks to stand for the Cullens. They watched as Rosalie and Emmett returned home to stand with their family. They watched as she and the whole family trained and prepared for the coming battle with the Volturi. They watched as she stood with her family; how she tried to stop Kate even at the risk of her own self. They turned aside as she and Emmett celebrated the fact that Volturi was leaving.

They watched as she help with Bella's struggles in acting human being a newborn vampire. They watched as she played with Renesmee and help raise her in the family group and they watch the day that just passed. The day that broke Rosalie's heart and spirit.

"Renesmee!" Rosalie admonished her niece. "You know better than to do that in front of a human."

"It was just Grandpa." She rudely dismissed Rosalie's worries.

"It doesn't matter who it was!" Rosalie was not really surprised by Renesmee attitude, it seemed as whatever Rosalie said was dismissed by Renesmee. Rosalie couldn't understand why Nessie was acting like this to her but it hurt. A great deal. "Your grandpa does not know exactly what we are and if he figures it out it could be dangerous not only to us but to him too."

"Don't be stupid! He is not going to figure out that I'm a half vampire/half human because I could jump to the top of Christmas tree to put the star up."

Rosalie was too shocked by what Nessie said and how she spoke to say anything for a second. "Besides, what are _you_ doing home anyway? Mom said I could spend this time with grandpa while she and dad went Christmas shopping."

"You know you're too young to be by yourself with human. And your action proves it."

"So you have to come in here and get all up in my face and act like you're my mother."

"I…"

"Well, you're not my mother!" Renesmee shouted at her. "I wish you would leave me alone!"

"Renesmee, calm down." Rosalie told her. "I know I'm not your mother but it is my responsibility to care for you."

"You don't care for me"

"That's not true, Nessie. Of course I do."

"Nessie… how can you use that nickname when you hate the person who gave it to me?"

Rosalie didn't know what to say, how did get on this track?

"See, you won't even lie and say you don't"

_What_?

"I know you do! You want to know how I know because of how you left him off my bracelet. It's supposed to have a bead for everyone in the family but you didn't put one on him." Nessie lifted her arm to shake the bracelet in Rosalie's face. "That why I put a wolf on it, so there!"

Yeah, she didn't put a bead for Jacob but was because she already had a bracelet representing him and she wanted the family to have one too not because she hated Jacob. She didn't hate Jacob, not anymore. She didn't particularly like him but she didn't hate him.

"Well, you know what he doesn't like you either! You know what I don't either! And you can have your stupid bracelet back, I don't like it, anymore." Nessie tore the bracelet off her arm and threw it towards Rosalie's face, it never got close, Rosalie caught mere inches after Nessie throw. Caught and put in her front jean pocket without even looking at it.

"Renesmee,.."

"No! Just leave me alone!" Renesmee began to run up the stairs "Leave me and Jake alone."

She reached the top of the stairs and screamed down them "I HATE YOU! Leave us alone!"

Rosalie stood frozen, she couldn't believe the pain she was in. she didn't think she hurt this much when she was changed. She didn't know how long she stood there holding her broken heart in her chest. She didn't notice the hours passing, that darkness fell, and that Bella and Edward had returned home. She didn't notice them greeting her, then questioning her; she didn't notice their growing panic that something had happen. She didn't hear Edward tell Bella that he couldn't read anything from her mind except pain; she didn't hear Bella's panic cry for Renesmee. She didn't move when Edward shook her gently to get some reaction; she didn't move until she heard Renesmee sulkily answer Bella's calls. Renesmee answered with a 'what' but Rosalie heard a repeat of the last thing Nessie said to her. She moved then, she ran out the door and into the woods, not stopping even when Edward called to her to come back.

The watchers were silent.

"Why… does she truly hate her aunt?"

"Of course not, she also asked for help."

"Then why did she…"

"Because she's a child no matter how mature she may act. She saw that her aunt did not like her best friend and that made her mad."

"So she expressed those feeling in the loudest and most hurtful way she could because she was hurting too."

"Yes, exactly. She doesn't realize yet just how easy words can destroy. Or she didn't, I think now she may have an idea."

"Right, so I just have to show her that Renesmee didn't mean what she said…"

"I think you have much more to show her. She believes that her existence…her life is unimportant, that it is useless, that everyone would be better off without her."

"Of course they wouldn't be… OH OH…I know just what to do!"

"I'm sure you do."

"So where is she right now?"

"Speeding down US 101 south just passing Longview on her way to Vancouver."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a Wonderful Existence**

**It's a Wonderful Life meets Twilight**

**Merry Christmas!**

**This is based on the movie; ****It's a Wonderful Life**** starring Jimmy Steward. This is my version starring Rosalie.**

**The underlined words are borrowed from the movie script.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or ****It's a Wonderful Life****, but because of Him I have one.**

Chapter 3

Rosalie really was not paying attention to where she was going. She was just – running – running away. But it was not working. The pain was still there – following her. Those words just kept ringing in her ears.

'I hate you!'

'I hate you!'

'I hate you!'

Rosalie wanted to scream from the pain of it. Part of her brain tried to tell her that Nessie didn't mean it. She was just a child, and children often spoke without thinking. Without thinking how the words might hurt. But her heart broke a little more with each echo of those words.

'I hate you!'

'I hate you!'

'I hate you!'

Rosalie may not have been paying attention but she was aware of her surroundings. There was nothing for miles on this stretch of the highway. Which was a fairly busy highway usually but it being Christmas Eve and close to midnight; she figured that was why it was desolate now. No, there was nothing for miles, animal or human, except for that funny dressed man, waving cheerfully at her, standing right in front of her.

She tried to stop before she hit him but he appeared so suddenly that she couldn't completely. She did manage to slow down enough so that when she crashed into him maybe he wouldn't die but she must have done some damage.

He slid ten or so feet after he landed on his back. She couldn't be sure but she thought he was giggling. Actually she was sure he had been smiling cheerfully when she smashed into him. There had been no look of shock at seeing a woman speeding down the road, in high heels no less. She stared at the man, yes, he was giggling. He was laying in the middle of US 101 giggling like a little boy who had just been on a fun ride. She approached him slowly, looking him over for any sign of injury. She had never tasted human blood but that was because she was very careful not to be tempted. She didn't see any blood. She took a cautious sniff and could not smell any blood. In fact, she took a bigger sniff; she couldn't smell him at all! She breathed in deeply, she could smell the grass on the side of the road, the burned rubber of thousands of tires, and gas exhaust, she could smell the snow that was beginning to lightly fall and even the small herd of deer that had stopped for a drink at a lake miles away and the mountain lion that stopped to watch them drink but she couldn't smell anything coming from him. No body odor, no bad breath, his clothes did give off any smell either not even the road he just slid down.

"Oh Rosalie," he said, breathlessly. "It is so nice to bump into you."

"What?" Rosalie whispered.

He picked himself up off the ground. "Although, I guess, it would be more correct to say that you bumped into me." He ended with a small giggle. "I must say. It was fun, almost as much fun as jumping from the top of a bridge."

"What?" Rosalie asked again, confused. "How did you get…How is it you're not…How do you know my…Who the hell are you?"

"Yes, yes." He smiled sweetly, walked towards her. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Clarence and I'm your guardian angel."

"Ooookay."

"Yes, I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, dear."

"Help me do what?"

"Help you to understand you really do have a wonderful existence."

"Sure, sure." Rosalie said, absently, still puzzled over who he was and how he knew her. "Look, _who_ are you?"

"I told you, Rosalie. I'm your guardian angel."

"Sure, sure." Rosalie said again. "I know you told me that. What else are you? Are you Volturi?"

"No, of course not!" Clarence exclaimed, insulted. "I'm an _angel_."

"Sure, sure. _My_ guardian angel." Rosalie was slowly getting upset with this little man. "If you are _my_ guardian angel, where were you that night? Why didn't you stop them. If you are _my_ guarding angel, why didn't you at the _very least_ stop Carlisle!" she was shouting at him at the end.

"Is _that_ what you wish, what you _truly_ want?" He asked her calmly.

"What I want is – never to had become this – this" she waved a hand down herself. "Yes, that is what I truly want – I wish Carlisle had never changed me!"

"Done!"

"Done? What do you mean? What's done?"

"I mean, you got your wish. Carlisle never changed you."

"What? – so what now I'm human again?" she asked, in disbelief. She didn't feel any difference.

"No, of course not!" Clarence exclaimed, shocked.

"Why not? If I wasn't changed, then I'm not a vampire so I must be human."

"No. Don't you understand, Rosalie?" Clarence explained, gently. "You would not have survived that night."

"So I'm dead."

"No," he told her, "you no longer exist."

"What do you mean? I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes, but – you're nobody." Clarence replied. "You have no identity."

"Oh – what do you mean, no identity?" Rosalie demanded. "My name is Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen."

"There is no Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen." He watched as Rosalie reached into her back pocket for that special wallet she always kept on her person that held a driver's license and a special black credit card. "You have no papers, no credit cards, no driver's license – nothing. Rosalie Hale died that night; Rosalie Hale Cullen never came into being."

She began digging into the front pocket of her tight jeans.

"They're not there, either."

"What?"

"Renesmee's beads."

He was right. The pocket was empty. The beads that Nessie had thrown at her were gone. She swallowed tightly as she looked back at the little man, Clarence, to find him smiling at her.

"You've been given a great gift, Rosalie…a chance to see what the world would be like without you."

"Now, wait a minute here. Wait a minute." Rosalie began to panic. "This is some sort of funny dream I'm having here."

"Vampires don't sleep so how can you dream?"

"So long Mister. I'm going home." She said, turning back toward Forks.

"Home? What home?"

"Shut-up! Cut it out!" Rosalie rounded on him. "You're…You're crazy! That's what I think! You're…You're screwy! And you're driving me crazy too! That's it! This is a psychotic break! I'm seeing things here."

"No, of course not." Clarence tried to calm her. "You're not crazy but…"

"I'm going home and see my husband and family. You understand that?" she turned once again toward Forks to find him in front of her. She looked back over her shoulder to where he had been then back to him to shout in his face. "And I'm going home alone!" But before she could move pass him he gasped her shoulder.

The world around her turned gray as if she was standing in a thick fog. She could see, hear, and feel nothing, even Clarence. When the fog cleared she was no longer standing on a lonely highway but in a very crowded bar.

"What? – Where are we?" she whispered fiercely into Clarence's ear.

"Rochester."

"What!" she nearly shouted.

"Hey, what can I get you," a voice said, "on this glorious Christmas Eve?" she turned to see a man behind the bar looking back at her.

"Nothing." She said shortly. She turned back to Clarence to find that he had moved to sit at the bar. She followed him and sat beside him. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm sorry but if you want to sit at the bar you need to order a drink." the man behind the bar spoke to her again.

Rosalie looked up sharply at him. She noticed the sign behind his head and ordered the first drink on the list. "Fine, two Flower City Punches." He nodded at her and set to work. He placed two tall stemmed glasses on the bar and filled them with ice. He began to pour liquor into each glass. Rosalie again turned to Clarence but this time to find his full attention on the man making the drinks. She turned back to study him also. He was just shy of tall with longish blonde hair. He wasn't great looking; not bad looking but she was too used to the beauty of vampires to think a mere human good looking. There was also something about his eyes that overshadowed his good looks. There was something familiar about him. When he placed the drinks in front of her and Clarence and discovered her staring at him, he gave her a smug smile. It was the smile that caused her to make the connection. This man was somehow related to Royce!

He gave her a slight frown when his smile did not get the response he expected. "That'll be $13.75," he told her shortly.

Rosalie felt in her pocket and found a loose twenty, she toss it on the bar in front of the barman and told him to keep the change. He picked it up and turned to the cash register behind him, pushed a few buttons and the drawer popped open with a ring of a bell.

"Ah, another one!" Clarence smiled. Before Rosalie could ask him what he meant, she felt a present beside her.

"Two rum and cokes, a bud draft and two house white wines," said a female voice next to her. She turned perhaps looking for it but this young woman looked familiar too. The young woman met her eyes and smiled. The deep dimples along with the dark curly hair she looked like Vera's son. She must be Vera's granddaughter, Rosalie smiled back at her. The young woman blinked to see such a joyous smile on the beautiful stranger.

"There you go, darling," the barman said, trying to ooze charm and failing.

"Thank-you," she said, flatly then continued in the same tone. "Don't call me darling." She walked away to deliver the drinks, went to the next table, then another picking up empties at both. She came back to the bar and rattle off a long list of drinks while she emptied her tray of the dirty glass and empty bottles.

Rosalie was so intent on seeing Vera and her son in this young woman that she wasn't listening to the two of them talking.

"Look, Roy. If you don't stop I'm gonna report you."

"Like they'd believe a little nobody like you!"

"Whatever." She dismissed his words, "However, you may want to think of your history."

"What's that suppose to mean? It's not my old man that's a jail bird."

"My grandfather was innocent! And so when we found the lady with the flat tire, he was set free."

"Took a few year though didn't it. Everyone thought he had done his wife's best friend didn't they, some still do. Whereas my father has never even been arrested, now has he?"

"Only because there is never anyone left to testify. Besides, I wasn't talking about ancient history but yours. "

"Mine!"

"I'm not the only one who has spoken up about you. So if I were you, I would watch my step."

"You better watch your step if you know what good for you!" he said as he slam a beer bottle on her tray. The look he was giving her didn't seem to frighten her but it made Rosalie's stomach turn. She pushed the drink away without tasting it, got up and headed for the door. She pushed a few bodies out her way. She ignored the protest as well the shouts of the men for her to join them. She also ignored Clarence as he followed her out, apologizing on the way by. As soon as they cleared the outside door she caught Clarence's arm and dragged him off to the side.

"That man…" she began.

"Roy." Clarence supplied.

"Whatever – Roy. He's Royce's son, isn't he, but how can that be?"

"You weren't changed that night, Rosalie. You weren't there extract your justice on Royce. So of course, he went on to live his life."

"Who – who…"

"Oh, you wouldn't have known her. She was just a child when you – well you know. She too died too young."

"Did he kill her too?"

"No, no. Not her. No, she did herself in." Clarence said, sadly. "She couldn't handle the kind of man she married."

"The kind of man…"

"Oh, Rosalie. You know the kind of man he was. Although he became much worse after that night. Mostly he just used and abused women unless his friend from Atlanta came up, then – well."

"And how many times did this friend come up."

"Too many times." Rosalie interrupted him with a moan. "I suppose he would have been up a bit more but he was too busy with his other friends."

"You mean Royce wasn't the only one that he…" she couldn't go on.

"Introduced to his foul past time – no."

Rosalie chocked but didn't say anything.

"You weren't turned that night so there were many more that fell to the same fate."

"You can't put that off on me!" she exclaimed, painfully then stomped across the parking lot.

"How am I doing, Joseph?" looking up into the night sky, Clarence asked. "Thanks!" smiling happily he started after Rosalie. He stopped suddenly and scowled up at the sky before once again followed Rosalie. "No, I didn't have a drink!"

The fog cleared and Rosalie recognized where she was.

"You brought me home?" she asked, confused.

"Not exactly."

"Well, no but this is Forks' Hospital, isn't it?"

Before he could tell her what this was about she heard a very familiar voice but even as she listen she realized it wasn't quite the same.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry but I really don't want to be here." Esme soft voice floated down the hall.

"I know, dear." Carlisle's just as soft voice answered. Rosalie then knew that they were speaking with their vampire voices but she of course could hear them clearly.

"We should be with Bella. Especially this year – the first Christmas without her father and Jacob."

"I know, dear." He said again. "But she and Edward will be here soon."

"She's coming to the party? Oh, Carlisle."

"She insisted. She said it would help to keep her mind off them even if it was just a little while."

"And she wanted to be here while your colleagues say goodbye and honor you."

"Yes, I'm sure." They rounded the corner and came into Rosalie's view. She couldn't say she was surprise in how they looked; they looked as they always did it was understated but there was a difference about them even as they looked the same. She understood what it was after they greeted her. Carlisle smiled warmly, there a slight puzzled look but he nodded to her as they passed as he always did to people but Esme barely glanced up, she did smile at them but it was quick and shy – just like the one she gave Rosalie and her mother when they were introduced in 1933! She was dressed in the same way too, much older than the twenty-six she was. Rosalie realized that this was another thing that didn't happen because she wasn't there, Esme never learned to step out from her husband's shadow, not that it was harming her in any way but it was a shame. Rosalie turned to follow them into the room but was stopped by Clarence.

"I believe that's a private party," he told her.

"But…"

"Come," he pulled her down the hall that Carlisle and Esme came from. There at the end was an elevator. The doors open immediately when Clarence pushed the down button. Rosalie followed him willingly in.

"What happen to Bella's father and – to the mutt." She wanted to know.

"Having two less vampires in the field that day of the newborn battle made a difference."

"What – what happen?"

"Two newborn escape the battle. One you remember?" she nodded. She also remembered it was the one that escape her gasp at one point. She never told anyone but she suspected Clarence knew. "Well, when Jacob intervened between it and Leah, he was more worn out than he realized and of course, it was not. Still Jacob might have been victorious if only the thing hadn't bit him."

Rosalie gasped. She realized that even though she didn't like the mutt she didn't want him dead. Oh poor Bella – what will this mean for Renesmee?

"The other," Clarence continued, "slipped through the cracks and left the field and made its way to the outskirts of Forks. There he found Bella's scent and followed it to her house where he waited for her. Her dad beat her home by several hours. Bella was devastated about Jacob and was trying to figure out what to tell her father. Edward distracted by Bella's grief was a second to late in realizing that there was a stranger's scent near the house. He was able to pull the vampire from Bella and they fought. The venom reached Bella's heart before he could get back to her.

It took but a moment for Rosalie to understand Bella was not human the first time she and Edward – Renesmee! Her heart broke. Oh my God, she thought, was it possible? Just because she hadn't been there neither was Renesmee. No. No! That could not have happen! The cold night air hit her as they exited the hospital; there she came back into focus. She saw Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice walking toward her and the entrance. Bella had a brave face on; Edward had a worried one, just what she would expect to see on those two faces. But as Jasper and Alice approached it was the looks on their faces that shocked Rosalie. Unless he happened to looking down at Alice, Jasper's face was remote, even when he glanced at Edward and Bella, as if looking at strangers and he could care less about them. But it was Alice's that was the most shocking. Her face was uncertain and frighten, the only time she ever saw Alice frighten was that day she had the vision about the Volturi coming to Forks, and she hasn't looked uncertain about anything after a few months with the Cullens. Could her not being there have that much impact on Jasper and Alice? No, that was not possible; she barely involved herself in their life.

"Strange, isn't it?" Clarence said after they watch the two couples enter the hospital. "Each person's life touches so many others lives and when she isn't around she leaves an awful hole, doesn't she?"

"No, no." she moaned. "The others did more – Alice loving Jasper, coming to Carlisle is what change Jasper not – Bella loving Edward, saving Edward from the Volturi."

"You weren't there to call Edward about Bella's jump so Edward didn't go to the Volturi, so Bella didn't need to save him; so it took that much longer to get back together. Bella never develop any doubt about how loving Edward wouldn't be the same after she was changed. They were waiting to get married. So even if she hadn't been turned then, Renesmee still wouldn't be."

Rosalie still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was so instrumental in so many events in their life. She needed Emmett.

"You see, Rosalie, you really had a wonderful existence – a wonderful life." Clarence told her gently. "Don't you see what a mistake it would be to throw it away?"

"Clarence?"

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Where's Emmett?"

"Oh, well, I...I…I can't do…"

"I don't know how you know these things – but tell me, where is he?"

Clarence looked sadly at Rosalie, at her refusal to accept –

"Please, Clarence, tell me where he is!"

"You're not going to like it, Rosalie."

"Where is he?" Rosalie gasped Clarence's arm.

As the fog cleared this time, they were standing in the middle of a grave yard. "No," she whispered, finally accepting but not.

"I'm sorry," an elderly voice said behind her. Rosalie turned to see an old woman standing there lending on a much younger man's arm. "But how did you know my uncle?"

"Your uncle?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," she replied. "The last of the brothers to go." She pointed to a line of grave stones. "Uncle Emmett here being the first." She patted the stone she was standing next to. Rosalie looked down at the writing on the stone and gasped. 'Emmett Clarence McCarty b. 1915 d. 1935 Beloved Son and Brother' she read.

"Eaten by a bear," the old woman said.

"What?" Rosalie whispered, shocked.

"Grams." The boy chided.

"Always felt that it was unfinished as is." She told him.

"I know, but Grams…" the boy smiled. The old lady smiled back. "He was the one that found Emmett, you know." She told them, pointing to the casket being lowered into the ground. "He never got over that. Seeing his older brother like that, half eaten and all. Never went back into the woods ever again." She shook her head. "Granma never got over it either.

"Oh, she never saw Emmett," she said in answered to the shock look on Rosalie's face. "Just wished that he had never been found. That way she could have pretended that he had just left and was living happily with a beautiful woman who loved him above all else." She nodded to Rosalie and Clarence and walked away without ever getting an answer to her first question.

Rosalie stood staring at the grave stone. She did, she realized. Loved him – loved him above all else. She didn't want this nonexistence anymore, especially without Emmett. She turn to tell Clarence to take her back to her life only to discover she was alone surrounded by that gray fog.

"Help me, Clarence," she called out. "Get me back."

She blindly walked forward. "Get me back to my husband and family."

She continued to stumble over the uneven ground until unnoticed the ground under her feet smoothed out, still surrounded by the fog.

"Help me, Clarence, please. Please!" she begged.

"I want to exist. I want to exist again."

She sat on her heels, curled her arms around her legs. "I want to live again. Please, God, I want to live again." She cried, burying her face into her knees to sob.

"Hey, Rosalie?"


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a Wonderful Existence**

**It's a Wonderful Life meets Twilight**

**Merry Christmas**

**This is based on the movie; ****It's a Wonderful Life**** starring Jimmy Steward. This is my version starring Rosalie.**

**The underlined words are borrowed from the movie script.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or ****It's a Wonderful Life****, but because of Him I have one.**

Chapter 4

"Rosalie, sweetheart?"

Rosalie jerked her head up that was not Clarence's voice. She realized several things, the fog was gone, but it was snowing again, she was back where it all started and that…

"Charlie?" She croaked.

"Yes, sweetheart," he smiled. "Come-on, let's get you up."

He took her arm and helped her straighten to standing. "My God, you're freezing – Come-on into the car. I'll get the quilt from the trunk…" he put her in the front seat and returned a few seconds later to find that she had not moved. He wrapped the quilt around her shoulders. He bend down to help her put her feet into the car when he discovered her staring at his face in wonder. She slowly reached up and softly touched his rough cheek, rubbing her fingers over his bristles as if checking if they were really there. With a sudden hopeful look, she dug into her front pocket and put out a circle of blue, red, black and white beads with a carved wolf tangling from it. She stared at it a second then showed them to him.

"Look, Charlie! Nessie's beads!" she cried, joyfully.

"Yes, sweetheart, Nessie's beads." He agreed and watched concerned while using both hands she pressed them to her heart. She absent mindedly pull her feet in and Charlie shut the door. He stared at her for a moment through the door window then shrugged and rounded the front of the car to get in beside her.

"O.K. first things first – let's get you warmed up." He reached over and turned the heater to the highest setting. Soon there was hot air blowing out the vents that he adjusted to blow on her.

"Thank-you, Charlie – I mean Chief Swan." She said, softly.

"Charlie's fine, sweetheart."

She smiled softly at him. He cleared his throat. "Let's let them know you're found."

"_You_ been looking for me?" she asked, surprise.

"Of course." He answered, equally surprise. "Everyone has been looking for you."

He cleared his throat again. "You know, Nessie…"

"I know _now_ she didn't mean it Charlie. It was just so painful to hear. I had to get away for a while."

"Yeah, well. Nessie's real upset with herself with what she said."

"I didn't mean to upset her."

"_You_ didn't upset her. She did that to herself. You did however worry her."

"I didn't think I would worry anyone."

"Of course, they would worry, they love you."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart, I mean Rosalie."

"Sweetheart's fine, Charlie."

He smiled at her and reached for the mike.

Charlie had barely stopped the squad car in front of the big white house when the front door and Rosalie's door open. By the time he got out of his seat, Rosalie was already being hugged by Esme and pulled into the house.

"Thanks, Dad."

"That's my job, baby."

"I know, but it was different this time."

"Yeah, it was family this time."

"Yeah, family." There was a long pause while Charlie stared at the door that Rosalie had just gone though. "What is it, Dad?" Bella asked confused by his look.

"I don't know – I think something might have happen while she was out there."

"OH." Bella asked concern.

"Not bad, something – well, not good exactly but…"

"But what, Dad?"

"She's different – it like she lighter, less standoff-ishness…more open…. I'm not explaining it right but go on in, out of the cold, and see for yourself."

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Bella – love ya."

"Love you too." Bella turned back to him. "See you tomorrow, right?"

He waved as he got in the car to let her know he agreed. She waved back and went into the house. She arrived just in time to see Renesmee running out of Edward's old room, hers now, screaming for her Aunt Rose.

"Aunt Rose! Aunt Rose!"

Rosalie ran up the stairs toward her. Nessie launch herself at her just as Rosalie reached the second story landing. Rosalie caught her easily, though Nessie was only half way down her part of the stair case.

"They were suppose to wake me when you got home!" she cried in distress.

"I just now walked through the door." Rosalie assured her.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rose," Nessie began to sob. Fat tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it. I was just mad but I don't really know why I was mad. I …" Nessie's tiny arms went around Rosalie's neck and held tight. Rosalie rubbed her back. Rosalie kneeled down, placing Nessie on the floor in front of her. She pulled Nessie back to look into her face.

"Shh…Shh…" Rosalie tried to calm her down. "I understand pumpkin. Shh…Shh… It's okay. Shh…Shh…" But nothing seem to get through to Nessie, she continue to sob and talk her words coming so fast and jumbled even a vampire couldn't understand her anymore.

"Shh…Shh…" Rosalie tried still. "I love you." She finally said and Nessie paused, taking a deep breath. "I will always love you. No matter what." Nessie pulled back from Rosalie shoulder to look into Rosalie faces. Tears still rolling down her face she quietly studied the face in front of her. It was the beautiful face she knew but somehow it was different, even more beautiful, she decided.

"I promise – always and forever." Rosalie told her solemnly.

"Me too." Nessie whispered.

"I know." Rosalie whispered back, and then smiled joyfully. She reached into her pocket and pull out the beads. Nessie reached for them with both hands and pull them to heart.

"Thank-you." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Rosalie told her just as softly, kissing Nessie's forehead before picking her up. "It's time for all good little girls to be abed." Nessie giggled, wrapped her legs around Rosalie's hips and held on tight as Rosalie ran up the stairs, saying as she went up and into the bed room. "Don't want to keep Santa waiting. So you need to go right to sleep."

"Oh, Aunt Rose," Nessie replied, distain – as the door shut.

Even with the door shut the five left down stair heard another giggle. It was sweet, happy and girly but it didn't come from Nessie. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all looked at each other in shock. It wasn't the first time any of them had heard a giggle from Rosalie but it was the first time all of them to hear that kind, young, carefree. The only kind of giggle they ever heard was usually so full of sexual undertones it could make a vampire blush.

Four turned to Jasper as if he could explain. He shrugged. "She just happy – nothing else – just happy."

"Dad said that he thought that something happen while she was out."

"What could have happen?" Esme asked, worried.

"Whatever it was – it has seemed to lay some ghosts to rest." Carlisle told her.

"Yes, that's it!" Jasper jumped in. "Rosalie always had an underlayment to her emotions. She would be happy but under that was a feeling she could be happier." Jasper shook his head; sure he wasn't explaining it right.

"Like she didn't experience the whole emotion of happy because she wouldn't let herself." Alice explained further.

"Or something wouldn't let her." Bella added.

Jasper shrugged again, it could be either way or neither, he couldn't find the words to explain. They looked up when Nessie's door open and watch as Rosalie descended the stairs with a soft smile on her face. They turned to Jasper. He shrugged again. "Happy," was all he said.

Rosalie stopped in front of them. The smile never leaving her face. "Yes," she told them.

"Rosalie, honey. Did something happen to you out there?" Esme came to her and took her hands, anxious.

"Yes," Rosalie, told her, gently patting her hands, reassuring. Again, something that drew the rest's eyes; because they never saw Rosalie comfort anyone but Emmett or Renesmee so naturally. "I saw," she continued, "something tonight that made me realize that my life's not so bad, wonderful actually." They all looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Carlisle," she said.

"Yes, Rosalie." He answered.

"I'll explain tomorrow if I may." She looked toward the door, for everyone could hear Emmett running through the wood toward the house. "But before he gets here I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Carlisle asked, totally confused. He hadn't even been here tonight.

"For Emmett, that night, this life, everything." She told him, surprising and confusing him even more. "But especially for Emmett."

"You're welcome," he told her, but still confuse. "It was my honor and pleasure."

She smiled at him and turned toward the door. It nearly burst off its hinges with the force of its opening. Emmett stood at the open door, behind him was Edward. Edward watched, they all watched as Emmett rush to Rosalie repeating her name until he got her into his arms. He buried his face into her neck. "Rose, Rose, don't leave me. Please, Rose, don't leave me, don't leave me." Rosalie wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here, Emmett." She crooned. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Rose, please don't leave me."

"Emmett!" she said, firmly but softly, pulling his head up. "I'm staying right by your side, always. I have to. I love you."

She reached up and kissed him. She put everything she had into that kiss, all the love she had for him, the happiness she had discovered that night and the overwhelming joy of being in his arms. When she pulled back, he was dazed. He slowly blinked his eyes, and then took another second to uncross them to gape down at her in surprise. She giggled again, like a little girl that was pleased that she surprised the one she loved. She reached up and touched his cheek, his dimple. "I love you, Emmett." She told him, simply but powerfully.

She giggle again, but this time it was that giggle they had all knew but still with a difference, this time it was more loving, happy, more real. She spun from his arms and ran up the stairs, on the second story landing she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"Well?" she whispered coltishly at him.

"Later!" he shouted to the rest and was beside her before she could turn back around. Swinging her high into the air, he carried her into their room and the door slam shut.

Edward waited at the open door as everyone mutually agree that they didn't want to see, feel or hear that reunion and they rush out the same as Emmett had rushed in.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a Wonderful Existence**

**It's a Wonderful Life meets Twilight**

**Merry Christmas!**

**This is based on the movie; ****It's a Wonderful Life**** starring Jimmy Steward. This is my version starring Rosalie.**

**The underlined words are borrowed from the movie script.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or ****It's a Wonderful Life****, but because of Him I have one.**

Chapter 5 Epilogue

"This one for you, Aunt Rose." Nessie cried, carrying a Christmas gift over to her. She sat herself by her aunt. "Open it! Here!"

Rosalie put her steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of her to take the package from Nessie.

"Who's it from?" Rosalie asked.

"It doesn't say." Nessie told her.

Rosalie looked at each person there. They each shook their head, denying being the giver. Jacob just smirked at her and she laughed. Charlie rolled his eyes at him before also denying it was him.

"Well, open it." Emmett suggested. "Maybe you'll be able to tell from that."

She tore the silver wrapping from the package and found a book. "Silas Marner: The Weaver of Raveloe" she read, looking across to Bella, checking again since it was a book. Bella laughed and shook her head again. Emmett reached across and open the book and there on the inside cover Rosalie read:

Dear Rosalie,

Remember, every life is a wonder.

In every life that exists, there can be love, especially with a child. Life is wonderful only if you let it be.

Thanks for the wings.

Clarence

"Who's that?" Nessie asked, not being there when Rosalie told the rest what had happen.

"That's a very dear friend of mine." Rosalie told her.

Nessie turned to take a small gift from Jacob. It was a tiny silver bell she discovered when she unwrapped it.

"Oh, look another charm for my bracelet." She cried, happily. She rang the tiny bell.

Charlie jumped in before Rosalie could comment on it. And a few others tense wary that Rosalie might not like another charm for the bead bracelet she got Nessie.

"You know," Charlie began, "every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings."

"That's right!" Rosalie smiled. "That's right." She looked up.

"Atta boy, Clarence." She whispered.

**THE END**

**I pray that you have a wonderful Christmas and it continues on to be a wonderful life. God Bless.**


End file.
